1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to recording or printing media and, more particularly, this invention relates to a recording transparency useful in connection with ink jet and other recording processes.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of recording transparencies in connection with, for example, overhead projection systems is well known. Typical recording transparencies comprise a flexible substantially transparent film, usually of a hydrophobic polymeric material such as polyester, with a surface coating which accepts various indicia, such as inks from ink jet printers or pens and the like.
It is desirable that the surface coating be substantially clear and capable of providing high density images which are permanent and smear resistant. It is also important that images imparted to the coating dry quickly. The latter characteristic is generally a function of the rate of ink sorption, while smear resistance is principally determined by the hydrolytic stability of the coating.
While some prior coatings used in recording transparencies have provided acceptable ink drying times and/or smear resistance for various specific types of inks, it is desirable for a recording transparency to accept any of a wide range of indicia, including indicia from ink jet printers, solvent based inks such as used in marker pens, and xerographic toners. Such transparencies would be highly versatile in a commercial setting, allowing users to utilize more than one type of printer, marker or copier to produce a given transparency. Heretofore, recording transparencies having the versatility to accept different types of inks and/or toners while providing fast drying times and smear resistance have not been known.
Also, because of the hydrophobic nature of the film surface, the coating of the film with the ink receptive layer is usually done from a solvent.